


Soulmates

by JiangJin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangJin/pseuds/JiangJin
Summary: Soulmates (current title is a wip) is be a slice of life drama about the difficult, but meaningful relationships between family and friends, and what it means to heal from broken bonds.Ren and Meilin, separated due to a one-child act in China, find each other and the meaning of family is challenged. Will they build a healthy relationship or crumble?As Renjun and Meilin find themselves and each other, a little magic ties it all together.
Kudos: 1





	1. Renjun

“I haven’t had any contact with my birth family since I was adopted.” Ren spoke, rubbing his hands on his pants.

“Do you want to contact them?” The counselor, a petite woman with blonde hair in a bun, sat across from him, with her legs crossed and a clipboard in her lap.

“No.”

She wrote on her clipboard. “Why not?”

“They abandoned me, left me to die at a bus station. Why would I want to speak to people who didn’t want me in the first place?” He scrunched his face.

The counselor looked at him, sympathetically. “They didn’t leave you to die. You don’t know the circumstances that led them to give you up for adoption.”

“I know they haven’t tried to reach out to me in all the years I’ve been here.”

“Maybe they don’t know how, it’s possible they don’t know English. I don’t know how common it is for English to be taught in China.”

He looked away. “Can we change the subject?”

“Sure. How are you doing with your transition?”

Ren took note of the dark colored walls and simple furnishing. “I’m out to most of the people at my school. Some of them don’t get it, and the rest don’t seem to care, but my family doesn’t know.”

“That you’re trans?”

He made eye contact with her, then quickly looked away. “Yeah.”

"Is that something you plan on telling them?"

“Maybe, but not today.”

“No, it doesn’t have to be today. You prefer to go by Renjun, right?”

“Yeah, Ren is fine too.”

“How did you come up with that name?”

“It’s a long story…”

She made another note. “How’s school going?”

“School’s fine.”

“And work?”

“The gas station hasn’t burned down yet, so it’s fine.” He stared at the poster behind the counselor’s head. It was a picture of a lion with the caption, ‘Excellence’.

“Ren, you seem down. Have you been feeling more depressed lately?"

“I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, well, I just have a couple of the usual questions before we end our session. Are you currently suicidal?”

“No.” Yes.

“Have you recently had any thoughts of hurting yourself or anyone else?”

“No.”Yes

“Are you still taking your medication?”

“Yes.” No.

The counselor paused as she gave Ren a look. “What are you hoping to get out of our sessions?”

“I don’t know…” he looked down, wringing his hands. “Just someone who understands me. Is that too much to ask for?”

“No, I don’t think that’s a lot to ask for at all.”

“I’m not asking for a miracle, I just want a… a friend, I guess.”

“Yes, I understand. Someone who makes you feel understood and listened to, besides your counselor.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you think you have the ability to make friends?”

“Not really. I don’t normally—” he paused, searching for the right words, “get along with people.”

“Maybe in future sessions we could work on your social skills.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, that’s it. Thank you for today. I’ll see you next week.”

“Thanks.” Ren slowly grabbed his bag and got up, closing the door behind him as he left. Students passed by him as if he wasn’t there. Normally, Ren would have quiet study during this hour, but every week since the beginning of the year, he’ds been speaking to a counselor to help him with his failing grades. 

Out in the hallway, a tall boy with a clean shaven head was waiting for him. 

“How was your talk with Debra?”

“Oh, hey Kris. Have you eaten?”

Kris checked his watch. “I could eat.”

“Let’s hope there’s something decent in the cafeteria today.”

Kris threw an arm around Ren. Ren would almost call him a friend, but he was the type of friend you had because you saw each other nearly every day. He was two years older than Ren, but he lived nearby, and their parents were friends, which meant if Ren’s parents had friends over, Kris was usually there. Sometimes, Kris’ brothers would show up too, but Ren didn’t talk to them much. 

~

“And then she has the nerve to call her coworker a fag.” Ren ripped off a bite of his slice of pizza. The commotion of the cafeteria buzzed all around them, but Ren and Kris were sitting at a table in a somewhat secluded part of the room. 

Kris’ eyes widened. “To her face?”

“No, she was on the phone with a friend, but last night she was like, ‘I’m afraid to be around her, because she might hit on me.’”

“Your mom is a real piece of work.” Kris clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

“I know. This is why I can never bring anyone over, because I’m afraid she’ll say something homophobic to them.” Ren raised his arms up in defeat.

“At least you’re not the oldest of six siblings.” 

“No, but does that mean I don’t have the right to complain?”

“I’m not saying that at all.”

Ren leaned back. “Dad says she’s just stressed out about making the house nice for the foreign exchange student that’s going to show up soon.”

“Oh yeah, what’s she like?”

“No idea.” Ren flicked a crumb off his tray, “All I know is that she’s been emailing my mom back and forth for months now.”

“You don’t know anything about her?”

“Only that she’s from China and she’s the same age as me.”

“Weren’t you born in China? What if you’re related?”

“Do you have any idea how big China is? The chances of us being related is slim to none.”

“Do you even know what she looks like? Is she cute?”

Ren rolled his eyes. “Don’t be weird.” He said as he leaned forward and swiped a cookie off of Kris’ tray.  
“Hey.” Kris reached out to grab the cookie back, but Ren had already stuffed the cookie into his mouth.  
“Too late, loser.” Ren said through a mouthful of mashed cookie.

“You’re so gross.” Kris laughed and pushed him.

Ren pushed him back.

“You have a little something on your face.” Kris leaned forward and wiped a thumb over the corner of Ren’s lips.

Ren flinched at the motion. “Oh, thanks.” He looked away, suddenly feeling awkward.

Kris leaned forward again, but Ren placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving any further. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Trying to kiss you?”

Ren pushed him back. “I thought you said you weren’t gay.”

“I'm not.”

“Then why are you trying to kiss me?”

“Oh, c'mon. This whole 'I'm a guy' thing is just a phase, right?”

Ren’s jaw clenched as he stood up, “Is that what you really think? Do you think I’m just playing pretend like some kind of little kid?”

Kris sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that, I—where are you going?”

Ren ignored him as he hastily grabbed his things and began stomping away.

~

As soon as Ren came home, he slammed the door shut, alerting his father of his arrival.

“Hey, honey,” his father greeted him, flinching at the sudden intrusion. “How was school?”

“Fine,” Ren huffed.

“That’s good,” he said, pausing before continuing. “So, about last night, I feel like I have to apologize for your mother’s behavior. You know how she gets. She was in a weird mood, because of work and because she’s worried about you. Actually, we both are. We think you could use some friends.”

“I have friends, I—“

“Then how come you never bring them over? We would love to meet them,”

“They’re just all really busy, that’s all,”

“Are you sure? We’re just worried about you socializing. We don’t want you to be lonely all your life,”  
“I said I’m fine!” Ren yelled.

“Okay.” His father’s shoulders fell. “Oh, by the way, your mother wants to talk about something she found in your room, I think it was a bow tie…?”

Oh no, Ren thought to himself, I forgot to hide the rainbow bow tie.

“I, uh, I have to go!” Ren shouted as he opened the door and ran to his car.

“Where are you going?” His father yelled.

“I’ll be right back!” Ren hollered as he started the car. It was still warm from the drive home. He got in and drove. He didn’t know where he was going, so he kept on driving until he reached a dusty clearing in the middle of the forest behind his backyard. He parked the car, took a second to breathe and then he screamed. He screamed and cried, tears flowing down his face as he screamed even more. He rocked back and forth, causing tears to drip onto his shirt, his pants, on the steering wheel and onto his hands, but he didn’t care. Minutes passed by, but they felt like hours; slow, agonizing hours, until he calmed down.

“I need to talk to someone,” he said to no one as he pulled out his phone. “Anyone, I don’t care.”

The only person he could think of was Kris. Yes, he rejected my identity, but he’s the only person I know I can talk to about this kind of thing. Will he even understand? 

Reluctantly, he dialed his number and held it to his ear as it rang. He sniffed and wiped some tear residue off his face as the phone continued to ring. “Come on, pick up. Please, pick up,” No answer.

Maybe he’s busy, Ren thought, or maybe he’s angry. I should be the one that’s angry. He shouldn’t have said that, but maybe he’s just confused. I don’t care, he still shouldn’t have said that. Ugh, maybe he’s not answering because he finally realized that I’m a terrible person to be around. 

Ren’s mind raced with thoughts until he got a text notification on his phone. It was his mom.

‘Where are you?’ the text read. ‘Please come home. I love you no matter what.’

Ren wanted to believe her, but he just couldn’t. However, he was also tired and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up.

He wiped his face and began driving home. When he arrived, his mother was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. She didn’t look angry. If anything, she looked relieved that he was okay. As soon as he came in, she hugged him, but he didn’t return the hug. His fear and anxiety had turned to anger and resentment.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” she cried.

“I won’t.”

“Is there—is there anything you want to tell me?”

“No, I just want to go to bed,”

“But it’s only 6pm.”

“I’ve had a long day.”

I don’t need their approval. I don’t need anyone’s approval. He turned and went into his room. 

He sat on his bed and eyed the bottle of sleeping pills on his nightstand. Without another thought, he grabbed the bottle, took a fistful of pills and swallowed as many as he could handle with a glass of water. His heart was racing as he laid down and tried to let the pills do their thing.

Time passed. He felt sick. He leaned over the bed and puked into a trash can next to his nightstand. He wanted to tell his parents to take him to the hospital, but his limbs felt weak. He stared at the ceiling, the swirls in the wooden slats started to move, clouding his vision and he fell asleep. Hours later his alarm went off. 

Time for work.

~

The sky was cloudy and it was raining lightly as Ren stood behind a counter with a cash register with stickers all over it. He felt drowsy, but not like he was gonna faint any time soon.

“Hey,” his coworker, a middle aged woman, spoke up. “Do you want to take out the garbage this time?”  
“Yeah,” Ren sighed, as he thought about the bag of puke he disposed of before his parents woke up, “I can do that.”

Ren ran through the rain with a large garbage bag thrown over his shoulder. He cursed the fact that the garbage bins were across the parking lot as he ran, his boots squeaking in the rain. He threw the bag in and just before he was about to leave he heard a mewling.

“What the—“ He leaned down and between the bins, he saw a small black kitten huddled and wet. Without another thought, he took off his plaid overshirt, wrapped the kitten in the cotton fabric and ran back into the station.

“What’s that?” His coworker asked, as he bounded in, soaking wet and dripping on the linoleum.

“I uh, found something… can I make a quick call?”

“Sure,”

“Hey, dad?” He said into his phone as he held a squirming kitten in his arms. “Can you come into the station? I think—I think I made a new friend.


	2. Meilin

At exactly six in the morning, like every morning, Meilin awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm on her phone and nearly cracked the screen trying to turn it off. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew she couldn’t skip school, so she dragged her body towards the bathroom. She showered by standing under steaming hot water for 8 minutes until her back burned. Then she dried off, grabbed a toothbrush and assaulted her gum line. She stared at her own tired face as she brushed her teeth, carelessly; her gums beginning to bleed from the abuse. Not only were her eyes dry from crying, but there were bags under them from a week's worth of sleep deprivation. She spit into the sink, a white foamy mess stained with blood then watched it swim down the drain as she quickly turned the faucet on and off. After getting dressed and putting on her makeup, she grabbed her bag and pinched her cheeks, reminding herself to smile. If she could smile, she told herself, then she could get through the day. If she could get through the day, she could get through the next day and then the next, until the day finally came. 

The day she would meet her sister.

“Morning mom! Morning dad!” Meilin greeted her parents as she entered the kitchen.

“Morning, dear.” Her mother said. “How did you sleep?”

“Great! I’m so excited to start the day!” Meilin smiled brightly as she sat down to eat. Her mother handed her some food and she quickly scarfed it down as if she hadn’t eaten in days.

“What’s the rush?” Her father asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

“I just want to have enough time before classes start to sell my jewelry.” She said, pointing at the box of handmade trinkets.

“You’re still raising money?” Her mother sat across from her. “I thought you already had enough for the foreign exchange program?”

“I do.” Meilin said. “But now I’m raising a little extra so I can buy souvenirs for everyone.”

“You don’t have to get everyone you know a gift.”

“I know, but I want to.”

“That isn’t going to make them like you anymore than they already do.”

Meilin’s face fell as she became quiet, then shook her head. “No, but it’s the thought that counts.”

Her mother sighed. “Well, I know I can’t stop you once you’ve decided to do something.” She looked down at the box. “Tell me, what’s so special about these bracelets again?”

Meilin practically beamed. “They’re magical bracelets! When you put one on, you’re supposed to make a wish as you tie the string. When your wish comes true, the bracelet will fall off.” Meilin raised her right arm to show off a pink string bracelet with a golden ladybug charm. “I made this one when you guys told me about my twin sister in America. It took a long time, but I’ve finally found her adopted family. All I have to do now is hop on a plane and meet her.”

“Does she know you’re coming?”

“I’m pretty sure her parents just told her that they were hosting a foreign exchange student. They didn’t tell her that I’m her sister. They want me to be a surprise.”

“I’m sure she’ll be delighted to meet you.” Her mother sipped her tea.

“I’m so excited. Oh,” Meilin gasped as she checked her watch, “I better get going! Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you!”

Meilin left the house, making sure to lock the door behind her. The light of the rising sun shone warm light on her and she took a deep breath as she began walking.

About four years ago, when Meilin was just twelve years old, she found an old photograph of two babies wrapped in pink blankets. When she asked her parents about it, they admitted to having twins, but were unable to raise both of them due to the one child policy. Surprised and excited about the news of having a twin sister, Meilin asked as much as she could. Unfortunately, her parents didn’t know much. So when Meilin was thirteen, her parents took her to the orphanage to ask about her sister. It took some digging, but they were able to find her records and gave her information on the couple that adopted her. Meilin found out that they lived in America, and through the Internet, found out that they were currently residing in Minnesota. She quickly began learning English so she could communicate with them and a few years later, she sent them her first letter. 

***

At school, Meilin walked around, holding the box close to her chest as she passed by students, asking them if they wanted to buy anything. Most of them eyed the jewelry curiously and even picked up a ring or two, but no one bought anything. Every once in a while, Meilin would notice students whispering around her and glaring at her, but she tried to ignore them. 

In the corner of the classroom, she could see a tall girl leaning against her desk, reading. Meilin knew that her name was Xiu Ying, but nothing more. She didn’t seem to have a lot of friends, Meilin rarely saw her talking to anyone besides the teacher. Meilin considered asking her if she wanted to buy anything, but when Xiu Ying looked up and made eye contact with her, Meilin suddenly felt shy and walked to her next class.

Once school was over, Meilin began gathering her things and walking home. On the way home, she noticed someone following her, but was too afraid to look back. As soon as she reached the market place, she began running, hoping to lose them in the chaos of the shopping district. On the other side, was a stone bridge where a few of her classmates were chatting idly. Excited about possible customers, she pulled out her box of jewelry and headed towards them. 

“Hey.” Meilin waved a hand as she approached. “Is anyone interested in some handmade jewelry?”   
One of the teens on the side of the bridge stuck their foot out and Meilin quickly raised the box above her head to save the jewelry as she felt herself fall.

“Hey! What was that for?” Meilin got on her hands and knees and began to pick up the loose jewelry that flew out of the box.

One of the girls stepped forward and kicked some of the jewelry away. “Oops.” She giggled.

Another boy came over and grabbed one of Meilin’s pigtails.

“Ow!” She screamed. “That hurts! Let go!”

“Not until you apologize for what you did to Andrew!”

“I didn’t do anything to him, he was the one who—“

“That’s enough.” Meilin heard a voice and looked over her shoulder at Xiu Ying who was standing at the end of the bridge.

“What’s this?” The boy asked. “One of your friends come to save you?”

“I don’t—“ Meilin began, but was interrupted as Xiu Ying came over and pushed the boy backwards, forcing him to let go of Meilin.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” He said as she glared at him.

“You better get going before things get ugly.”

The group laughed at her.

“She’s just a girl, she can’t—“ the boy stumbled backwards as he was suddenly punched in the nose. Xiu Ying stood over him, blood dripping from her fist. The boy’s friends held him as he inspected his nose and gawked at the sight of his own blood.

Xiu Ying glared down at him and he turned pale and scrambled to run home. His friends ran after him  
Just as Meilin finished putting her jewelry back in its box, she looked up to see a hand extended out towards her

“Are you okay?” Xiu Ying asked.

“I am now. Thank you.” Meilin said as she took her hand and stood up. “Not that I didn’t appreciate your help, but why did you do that?”

“I don’t usually make it a habit of talking, but I can’t stand it when people bully others.” Xiu Ying said. 

“Besides, we’re both kinda loners, so I figured we should look out for each other. Y’know?”

Meilin genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time.


End file.
